Fighting For You
by Judroozz
Summary: As Addison is on her first date with officer Kevin Nelson, she can’t stop thinking about the man that has made her heart beat faster since the first time he smiled at her. PADDISON


**A/N: So, here's a new story again.:P It's how – to my opinion – 1x09 should have ended. Probably gonna write some more chapters about it.**

**Hope you like it and please review!**

**Summary: As Addison is on her first date with officer Kevin Nelson, she can't help but think about the man that has made her heart beat faster since the first time he smiled at her.**

As he started telling her about a case he was working on, her thoughts trailed off…

It hadn't been her intention to regret her decision, to wish she had never gone to the police station to go on a date with him, because she liked him, or at least she had. The date was going perfect, _he _was perfect. He was sweet and caring, a real gentleman. There was just one tiny problem she hadn't thought she would care about as much as she did. He wasn't Pete...

He was a great guy, but he didn't make her feel the way Pete did, and she would be lying to herself if she would say it might come later, that it would just take some time, because she knew it would never come. Nobody would ever make her feel the way Pete did, they simply couldn't, because they weren't Pete. Nobody had that cocky grin of his, those mysterious deep eyes or that husky voice. Nobody could make her forget everything she was thinking about by simply looking at her, there was no other person that could make a jolt of electricity go through her body as soon as he touched her and there was definitely nobody else that could kiss her the way he did.

His kiss... his soft lips on hers, moving with hers in perfect synchrony, determined to stay there. His hands on her hips, going down to her legs that were already wrapped around his waist, caressing her flesh. Her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. That kiss had been one of the many kisses she had shared with men, but it was definitely one of the best, one she wasn't able to forget, no matter what she did, no matter who she dated...

And now that she was thinking about him instead of the man sitting in front of her, she couldn't stop anymore…

Every time she saw him, she remembered their kiss, the way he had made her feel, the way she still felt about him. He made her want to jump him, no matter where they were, no matter who was there with them. He annoyed her but also made her feel extremely good and he had this look in his eyes that made her want to rip his clothes off and have her way with him right there and then. It was sometimes quite annoying nobody knew she still felt that way, not even Naomi, but what else could she do? She had told everybody she was moving on and he just wanted fun, he had stood her up... she usually didn't get stood up, she was Addison Forbes Montgomery, a board-certified neonatal surgeon, one of the best, and nobody stood her up. But when someone did, they were doomed. When you stood up Addison Forbes Montgomery, you didn't get a second chance, you weren't aloud to make mistakes. But the thing was, when Pete had stood her up, it had hurt her, and even though everybody expected she wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore, she actually did. She wanted to give him a second chance.

She wished he would still look at her the way he had when they were still flirting, when there had been a chance for them to work. She wanted him to want her, only her, to really apologize and tell her he wanted to be with her, to have more with her than just fun...

But that would not happen, no matter how good their kisses were or how amazingly happy she felt around him. They just weren't meant to be. Those kisseshad just been slip ups, and those secret stares and longing glances had just been lust, yes that had to be it, she wasn't in love, she had just needed some action. The most amazing kiss she had ever had was just a mistake, it was something she shouldn't have done, something she shouldn't want so bad to happen again...

_Oh, who was she kidding._ She herself didn't even believe that she wasn't in love with him.

She should just concentrate on Kevin, see how it would go. Kevin, she was on a date with Kevin, a very handsome man with kind eyes and a cute smile. "Addison?" The guy in question asked, and she realized she hadn't said anything for quite a while, because she had been thinking about a guy she shouldn't be thinking about anymore. So far for making herself believe she didn't feel anything for him.

She met his eyes, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I just had these two patients today and I can't seem to stop thinking about them…" She said, not wanting to tell him she had actually been thinking about another man before they had even gotten their main courses.

He nodded at her in understanding. "Oh... is everything okay with them?" He said, trying to get a conversation going.

She quickly nodded, wishing she was somewhere else – with _someone _else. "Yes, yes… they're fine, I'm just tired, I guess."

"You want to go home and continue our date some other time?" He eventually asked, knowing their date didn't really have a chance anymore. He was way too nice for her, especially when she was thinking about another man while she was on a date with him.

She hesitated. What would be meaner? Ruining their date by going home or continuing their date while she was thinking about another man? "If you wouldn't mind? I'm sorry, I'm just…"

He smiling reassuringly at her. "It's fine. Now, come on, I'll walk you back to the police station."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks."

He called the waiter for the check and after he had paid, they left.

As they walked back to the police station she couldn't help but be relieved. She liked Kevin, she really did… and there was that but again, she couldn't help it. She kept telling herself she liked Kevin, but there was always a but. Because he wasn't enough, he wasn't what she wanted, compared to what – or actually _who _– she wanted, he didn't even come close. He was too nice, too safe. He was the perfect family-guy, but he was a little too perfect. Guys like Pete seemed to be the ones she fell for, cocky and unpredictable, intense, passionate and _very _good looking.

Reaching her car they looked at each other, an awkward silence settling over them. "So…" He started, not knowing what to say next.

"So…" She said in return, wanting nothing more than to jump into her car and go home.

They both let out a – forced - laugh as they realized how ridiculous they were being and fidgeted with their clothes. "Uhm… I should go." She said, finally bringing up the courage to say it. "I'll call you." She smiled, already knowing she wouldn't.

"Oh, yeah, right… of course. I guess I'll… see you around." He said, smiling at her. She instantly felt guilty for brushing him off like that, but she just couldn't help it. No matter how many times she cursed herself for it, she wanted Pete.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling apologetically at him before getting in her car.

He nodded at her. "Goodnight." He said, and waved at her as she drove away.

She let out a deep sigh and smiled slightly. It had been kind of mean to leave him like that, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that it was over, that she wouldn't have to think about him anymore. He was a nice guy, and she hoped he would find someone some day, but he wasn't the guy for her. There was only one guy for her…

It was weird that Pete had so much control over her, normally she was the one in control, or she would at least have some control. But now, he was all she could think about, she couldn't think rationally or be the grounded and strong Addison, she just wanted to be with him, kiss him and have his arms wrapped around her. She was turning into a desperate woman, just because of _one _guy, one _very _hot guy that made her feel everything that was always described in those love poems she never used to believe in.

Pulling up in her driveway she looked at her house, her home. She had never been happier to be home, away from all the confusion and difficulties. At home she could just sit and rest with the sound of the waves calming her down. As she got out of her car and walked towards her house she noticed a figure leaning against the wall of her front porch. When she walked closer she noticed it was something – someone - that did the opposite of calming her down. _Pete._

He looked up when he heard footsteps and a small smile crept on his face, making her heartbeat increase rapidly. She tried to keep herself from smiling, but failed miserably. _How could he make her do that?_

"Pete… What are you doing here?" She asked, voicing the question that had been going through her head since the moment she saw him.

He walked towards her until he was only inches away and looked into her eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that I will fight, for you." He said, and paused, his hand caressing her cheek. "Because you're more than worth it, and I was immensely stupid to stand you up and not realize just how amazing I find you, how beautiful and special you are. So I will fight, and do everything that's necessary to make you forget 'officer Manly', because I don't want just fun with you, I want everything."

She was about to say something, tell him that he didn't have to fight, because he already had her. That there was no 'officer Manly' anymore, not for her anyway, but he stopped her. "Don't say anything, don't blow me off immediately, just think about it." He said, smiling sweetly at her. He then pulled her into a soft kiss that he broke off before she had any real chance to respond and walked away, leaving her to stare after him, her fingers tracing her lips in disbelief.

She wanted to run after him, tell him she couldn't stop thinking about him, tell him he was the one she wanted… but she just stood there and smiled when something occurred to her, _she could always make him work for her a little, make him think he was fighting._

**A/N: So, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas, let me know!**

**BlueButterfly88**


End file.
